1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of wood processing in general, and more particularly, to a system in which data in a memory is scanned in a silent manner without printout and an operator reference line is printed out for operator utilization along with systems control for preventing the printed out line from being the next to last line of a paragraph or the first line of a paragraph.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In all previously known word processing machines such as the IBM Magnetic Tape "Selectric" Typewriter and the IBM Mag Card "Selectric" Typewriter, when lines are to be adjusted, the printer is hot. That is, the printer is printing while the length of the lines are adjusted to accommodate corrections made to the draft by the reviewer. Since the scan of the text was limited by the speed of the printer it was desirable to provide a more rapid means of scanning the text. In addition, since the printer was hot during the scanning or adjusting of the text, the printer contributed a significant amount of noise which is undesirable where a number of printers are located in a single room as is the trend in the industry. Thus, it was desirable to provide a system wherein the scanning of data for the "Selectric", Registered Trademark, International Business Machines Corporation purposes of making pagination decisions could be done electronically without the printer being operated. In this type of scanning system, however, the operator still needs to know where the pagination endings are made. Thus, in the present system there is provided a print out of a proposed last line for observation by the operator. The count of this proposed last line corresponds approximately to the count entered in the system by the operator. This line, however, does not in all cases exactly correspond to the line count entered since there is implemented, in accordance with accepted word processing rules, systems logic such that the line printed out will neither be the next to last line of a paragraph nor the first line of a paragraph, since a page should not end with the first line of a paragraph, nor should a subsequent page begin with the last line of a paragraph.